Boomerang Monkey (BTD7:GW)
Boomerang Monkey is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Upgrades Path 1 Sharper Rangs ($175) Boomerangs pops 10 bloons. Glaive Thrower ($250) Throws sharper and faster glaives instead of boomerangs that pops 20 bloons. Glaive Ricochet ($1,050) * Description: "Glaives will bounce from Bloon to Bloon automatically and aggressively." * Details: Glaives has 60 pierce. MOAR Glaives ($3,150) * Description: "Multiple Object Advanced Ricochet greatly enhances the already extraordinary powers of the Glaive Ricochet Monkey. Also can ricochet MOAB-Class Bloons." * Details: It enhances the ricochet ability of the Boomerang Thrower's Glaives by doubling its attack speed, jump distance between bloons, and pierce (to 120). Glaive Lord ($45,000) * Description: "Glaive Lord surrounds itself in 3 special glaives that shred anything that comes near." * Details: The Glaives which orbit the tower have infinite pierce and deal 5 damage (15 to Ceramics, Marbles, and MOAB-Class Bloons) every 0.1 seconds to nearby bloons. Base glaives does 350 pierce, 3 damage, and bounces up to 6 times. Path 2 Long Range Rangs ($150) *Description: "Can throw boomerangs further that normal." *Details: Increases range by +4 units. Cybernetic Vision ($300) *Description: "Advanced cybernetics allows to increase speed, range, and detect Camo Bloons." *Details: Attacks +25% faster, boomerangs travel around faster by +20%, can see and pop Camo Bloons, and attack range increased by +8 units in total. Bionic Boomer ($1,500) *Description: "Replaces the natural arm with a strong bionic arm that can throw boomerangs extremely fast." *Details: Increases attack speed by +55% in total. Turbo Charge ($4,000) Turbo Charge Ability: Makes this Monkey attack 8x as fast for 10 seconds. Overdrive Charge ($32,500) * Description: "The previous ability is permanently active. The new ability does 16x attack speed and throws 2 boomerangs at once for 15 seconds. 30-second cooldown." * Details: Base attack does 5 damage. Path 3 Red Hot Rangs ($200) Boomerangs can pop Frozen and Lead Bloons. Recursive Rangs ($400) Boomerangs fly a second circuit if they have not reached the pierce cap (Glaive Ricochet bounces back and out again, Kylie Boomerang flies out and back again). Kylie Boomerang ($1,400) *Description: "Throws heavy Kylie boomerangs which follow a straight path instead of curved." *Details: Converts basic boomerangs into Kylie Boomerang, hence this name, does 18 pierce and 4 damage. MOAB Press ($4,750) *Description: "Sometimes throws a heavy Kylie that hits MOAB-class bloons multiple times per throw and knocks them back a short way along the path." *Details: Main boomerang attack deals 4x damage to MOAB-Class bloons. It adds an additional boomerang attack that pushes back MOAB-Class Bloons while dealing 10 damage for 15 times during the pushback, inflicting a total of 150 damage on MOAB-Classes per special boomerang. MOAB Domination ($50,000) *Description: "Special knockback kylies trigger more often and do lots of extra damage." *Details: Kylies deal 25 damage during the pushback, for a total of 375 damage on MOAB-Classes. The main boomerang attack does 35 pierce and 12 damage, as well as doubles the attack speed of both the normal attack and the special Kylie attack. Differences from BTD6 *Base tower buffed, attack range nerfed, price increased Path 1 *Sharper Rangs buffed, price decreased *Glaive Thrower buffed, price decreased *Glaive Ricochet buffed, price decreased *MOAR Glaives buffed, price increased *Glaive Lord greatly buffed, price increased Path 2 *Long Range Rangs moved to 0/1/0, nerfed, price increased *Faster Rangs and Faster Throwing merge into Cybernetic Vision, buffed, price increased *Bionic Boomer buffed, loses extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons, price decreased *Turbo Charge buffed *Perma-Charge reworked into Overdrive Charge, base damage buffed, price decreased Path 3 *Red Hot Rangs nerfed, moved to 0/0/1, price decreased *Recursive Rangs added *Kylie Boomerang buffed, price increased *MOAB Press buffed, price increased *MOAB Domination greatly buffed Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers